


Supermum

by bethevibeyouseek



Series: Westfall Family Fics Revisited [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethevibeyouseek/pseuds/bethevibeyouseek
Summary: A long while ago I created a series of fictions based on the Westfall Family under an old account. This one has been laying dormant for some time, and I decided it was time that it saw the light of day.Enjoy, but just know it is a stand alone and I am not reviving the series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073832) by [jenfurlee (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee). 



Days at the Westfall home were a lot more hectic than they ever used to be now that their third and final child had arrived screaming into their joined lives. Franky had decided to take a year off to be with the new baby and take care of the home. Bridget had nearly laughed her out the room when she proposed it. Franky Doyle? A stay at home parent? Was she serious? The deadset look in her green eyes had been enough of a clue for her blonde wife to understand the seriousness in her statement. Financially they would be fine, Franky having received a hefty sum of money from her wrongful imprisonment and now her high paying job as a barrister. She’d seemed so sure when she told Bridget, so why now, three months later was she regretting her choice?  
  
Her days and nights looked a lot different than they ever had before. She took over responsibilities of the home: cooking, cleaning, grocery shopping, laundry. She had truly loved waking early with her family and getting them ready to send off in the morning with their homemade lunches in hand. She felt happy and content with her work now, albeit much different than her former life.  
  
Bridget had to admit, she felt incredibly guilty that late night feedings were Franky’s area of expertise. Since she had been unable to breastfeed with Ellie, Franky had been adamant about strictly breastfeeding the last of the Westfall clan. The process seemed easy enough, she and baby Bea possessed all the right parts to make things work. Things went well for the first few months until...they just didn’t. Especially at Bea’s 3AM feedings when she was red in the face and fussy. Franky would try desperately to get her little bundle of joy to quiet down quickly so the rest of the family to continue to sleep in peace. Her sanity was wearing thin though, and she could feel herself pulled tightly like a rubberband threatening to snap.  
  
That morning around the breakfast table, Franky had set out cereal bowls much to her families silent disapproval. Normally they would sit down to eggs and bacon or some other delicious concoction from their mother’s arsenal. That morning was not the morning for warm breakfast though. They could all see the evidence of Franky’s sleepless night in the form of the bags underneath her eyes. They didn’t mutter a word when Franky shelled over the few dollars to the older children to purchase school lunch. Instead they ignored the growing pile of dishes in the sink and kissed their mum goodbye while they ran out the door.  
  
“You alright, Baby?” Bridget asked once the eldest Westfall children had left the room. Franky was busy pouring her coffee into a thermos to take with her.  
  
“All good, Gidge,” Franky lied handing her the cup. “If you don’t leave now they’ll be late for home room.” Franky warned just as baby Bea began wailing from her bassinet nearby. “Looks like I’m late as well,” Franky said with a straight face. Normally her own terrible jokes at least made her smile, but not that day.  
  
“Are you sure?” Bridget asked once more as she cupped her wife’s cheeks, searching her eyes.  
  
“Yes, for fuck’s sake,” Franky groaned pulling out of the embrace as Bea’s voice crescendoed higher. She quickly settled in her chair and busied herself with Bea’s demand for food. Bridget put her harsh words off on her stress. Franky hated hearing Bea cry knowing she was the only key to her happiness at that stage in her life.  
  
Bridget delivered a soft kiss to Franky’s forehead as she exited to start her day. But she wasn’t about to let this go.

Later that evening she arrived home to utter chaos with Nolan and Ellie in tow. The moment they entered the home the fire detector was screaming right along with Bea.  
  
“Franky!” Bridget panicked as she rushed into the kitchen. Her panic subsided when she saw Franky opening the door to the backyard to allow the smoke from the kitchen somewhere to go. She held Bea in one arm with a blanket over her face to cover the smoke. With her free hand she used a dishtowel to try to rid the room of the smoke. “What happened?” Bridget exclaimed.  
  
“We fell asleep, and I fucking burned dinner.” Franky explained with embarrassment painted all over her face. Bridget knew better than to approach the subject in front of the children or Franky would never forgive her. They talked privately and not in front of the kids. After a tumultuous childhood like Franky’s it was no wonder why she did. Bridget turned to see the burned casserole sitting sadly on the kitchen counter.  
  
“That’s alright, we can order take out.” Bridget sprang into action organizing their order of chinese food. She set the kids to work washing the sinkful of dishes.  
  
“Gidge, I’m sorry. I dunno what’s wrong with me today,” Franky apologized once the kids had gone to their rooms to await dinner.  
  
“You’re allowed an off day, Franky.” Bridget placed the sleeping bundle in the brunette’s arms back into her bassinette so she could properly hug her wife. It was then she noticed that Franky was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. “Why don’t you lay down for a little bit while Bea’s sleeping? You look tired.” Bridget did her best to try and convince her wife to take a break to no avail.  
  
“Ellie’s out of uniform pants. I need to get some in the wash. She will never speak to me again if she has to wear a skirt,” Franky wandered off in the direction of the laundry room. Bridget noted the baby spittle on the shoulders of her wife’s robe.  
  
“Maybe throw that robe a wash too, love.” Bridget called after her. Just as the doorbell rang for their dinner, Bea began to wail loudly again. Sighing, Franky turned right back around to fetch the girl so Bridget could intercept their meal.  
  
Dinner and bedtime came and went. All the Westfall’s were now nestled safely in their beds. It was nearing her usual 3AM wake call, when the whimpered cries came from the baby monitor posted on Franky’s bedside table. A few minutes of the child’s murmurs were all it took for Franky to rise without a sound, and pad down the corridor on her bare feet like a zombie. With her eyes closed, Bridget could hear Franky enter the nursery to feed the crying girl. Then she heard Franky’s desperate plea through the monitor.  
  
“Please, Bea, I’m begging you. Help me.” Franky whispered to the fussing baby her voice cracking.  
  
Instantly Bridget slipped into her robe and padded down the hallway following the sound of her youngest daughter’s cries. She cracked the door quietly sneaking inside the nursery painted in the soft light of the ocean themed mobile.  
  
“Go back to sleep, Gidge, we’re all good.” Franky attempted to calm her partner as she was attempting yet again to get Bea’s mouth latched around her tender nipple. No one had ever explained the pain that came with nourishing a baby. Franky felt tears stinging her tired eyes as she tried to keep it together.  
  
“Baby...” Bridget whispered feeling the guilt flowing up into her chest. Franky looked ready to break at any moment. How had she not seen the warning signs sooner? “I’ll get a bottle, you need to rest.”  
  
“No bottles, I’ll never get her to latch again if you do that.” Franky groaned at the offer, rubbing her tired eyes. “We’re fine. I’m fine.”  
  
“No, you’re not fine. And that’s okay. You’ve been up for days, you need to sleep.” Bridget moved to take the now screaming baby from the brunette.  
  
“Just give me another minute, I can do it,” Franky pleaded, unable to admit defeat. She pulling out every trick that she’d been taught by the lactation consultant as the tears began to pool in her eyes. Bridget kneeled in front of the rocking chair with her hands resting over Franky’s legs. “I can’t do this,” the brunette finally broke down.  
  
Bridget sprang into action taking the squirming child from Franky’s arms, giving her the space she needed to sort through her emotions. By some miraculous act of fate, Nolan poked his head from his room to see why his mum was crying. He was always incredibly protective of his family, but especially Franky. Bridget knew it was most likely the trauma of his youth, seeing her before Ellie’s emergency birth.  
  
“Is mum okay?” He whispered as he stepped down the hall to investigate further.  
  
“I don’t want him to see me like this,” Franky sobbed doing her best to refasten her top that was now soiled with leaking breast milk. “I’m a mess.”  
  
“Nolan, would you take Bea for a little bit? Mum’s fine, we just need a half hour.” Bridget bounced with the fussing baby flailing in her arms. Nolan sprang into action immediately, foregoing his night’s sleep to help his parents.  
  
“I’ll make her a bottle,” Ellie spoke sleepily from her doorway as she pulled on her slippers. Bridget watched as their two oldest slipped down the stairs with the infant’s cries becoming fainter with each passing second until all that could be heard were Franky’s cries. The blonde immediately closed the space between them, cradling Franky and rubbing her back.  
  
“I’m sorry, I dunno what the hell is going on with me. This used to be so easy, but now it’s like I just can’t do it.”  
  
“Why don’t we take a shower? Help you relax a bit?”  
  
“What about the kids?”  
  
“They can manage for a half an hour.”  
  
Franky paused for a moment; then nodded. A shower without any interruption sounded like the greatest thing in the world to the exhausted mum.  
  
Bridget took the lead: turning the water in the shower on and then turning to help her wife from her clothes. Tenderly, Bridget brought Franky’s nursing top over her head careful to make sure she would bump her already sore chest. She then helped the woman out of her sleep pants. Franky’s body was a far cry from what it used to be, and Bridget couldn’t have loved it anymore. Her stomach showed evidence of carrying two children, the tightness not having returned just yet and her breasts were heavy and swollen. She was more beautiful than Bridget had ever remembered her to be. Bridget stripped herself quickly, and then she lead Franky into the warm cocoon of their shower. The moment the hot water hit over her skin, she calmed instantly. Bridget set to work washing her dirty hair that had been piled on top of her head for days. Once her locks were clean and smoothed down her back, Bridget set to work on washing her body delicately with her preferred soap. Once she had finished, Bridget moved to turn the faucet off only to be stopped by Franky’s hand.  
  
“Just five more minutes,” Franky begged with her eyes closed. Bridget was finally able to notice how much her poor wife was struggling, and she felt terrible.  
  
“I’m so sorry. I haven’t been helping you, and I should have seen you needed it sooner,” Bridget whispered into her ear. “I hope you can forgive me.”  
  
“It’s not your fault. I didn’t ask.”  
  
“You shouldn’t have to ask, Franky.”  
  
“I thought I could do this, Gidge. I thought that after everything I’ve been through, this would be easy. But it’s not fucking easy. This is the hardest thing I’ve ever done,” the younger of the two finally admitted out loud. But somehow, when the words hit the steamy air, she didn’t feel embarrassed as she thought she would. She felt relieved.  
  
“We’re in this together, remember?” Bridget reminded her as she caressed her cheeks. Franky nodded softly. Eventually Franky allowed her wife to shut off the water and help to dry and dress her for bed. Bridget turned back the sheets and helped Franky into bed and the she was sleeping in a matter of minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

When Franky awoke it wasn’t to the sound of cries over the baby monitor. It wasn’t to the sound of her alarm clock set early to prep lunches and breakfast for the day. When she woke it was of her own will well into mid-morning. She noted the clean pajamas she was wearing and her now clean hair. Memories of the previous night flooded back to her as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. As she rose from bed, she could feel the tension that had once been ever present in her shoulders had lessened considerably. She checked the bedrooms upstairs only to discover that they were empty and all with nicely made beds.  
  
As she continued down the stairs, she could hear the television playing softly in the background as Bridget rocked the bassinet beside her. She must have felt the gaze, because she looked up to see Franky making her way down the stairs.  
  
“Morning, Baby. How’d you sleep?” Bridget greeted her with a smile.  
  
“Like a tree.” Franky stood in the space between the kitchen and living room, unsure of where she should be with her normal routine upset. Where was the chaos she was used to?  
  
“I think the expression is like a log,” the blonde giggled as she sipped her cup of coffee. She patted the spot beside her, motioning for Franky to settle in for the morning. “Sit down, I’ll get you a cup.” Bridget rose to refill her cup and fetch Franky one of her own. The brunette instinctively checked in on the baby, who was sleeping peacefully. Before she could open her mouth to ask, Bridget responded: “She’s ate, don’t worry.”  
  
“Where are the kids?”  
  
“Vera took them to school this morning.” Bridget returned from the kitchen and handed Franky her cup. She took a sip, savoring the warmth of the beverage. Anytime she managed to get a chance to drink hers in the morning, it was already cold after tending to a million other things.  
  
“And why aren’t you at work?” The questions continued, as Franky’s brain began fire at full speed. Warm coffee was delicious, she thought. Bridget slid in to sit beside her wife, close enough for their thighs to touch.  
  
“Because you need me,” Bridget lovingly touched Franky’s elbow, giving it a squeeze. Franky looked down, her hair falling into her face.  
  
“Gidge, look. I’m so sorry about last night. I was just… so tired, yeah? I didn’t mean to make you feel bad with the things that I said. I just needed to sleep,” the mum stuttered over her explanation. Had she really broken down like that last night?  
  
“You’ve always been a shit liar, you know,” the blonde smirked.  
  
Silence  
  
“Franky, I sat down with the kids after you fell asleep and we talked. “  
  
“About?”  
  
“About how we all need to step up and help you around the house more. It was selfish of us to do that to you. I feel so ashamed, I remember how hard it was to manage just Nolan while you were working, and here I am leaving you to manage a newborn and the rest of us,” Bridget swallowed against the lump forming in the base of her throat. She should have seen the signs sooner, she hoped now it wasn’t too late.  
  
“I asked for this, Gidge. I love doing it, I just…I need help,“ Franky swallowed back her pride and asked. She was finally able to release a shaky breath. Bridget had not expected to hear the words fall from the brunette’s lips. “I should have asked sooner, but you know me. I just kept feeling like if I asked for help, I’d be weak.” Bridget wrapped her arms around Franky and pulled her to rest back against Bridget’s chest.  
  
“You are many things, Franky, but weak is definitely not one of them. I watched  
  
you give birth, naturally I might add. For fifteen hours. Even the nurses thought you would give in, but I kept telling them you wouldn’t. They didn’t know you like I do.” Franky blushed and shook her head. Even now she was never good at taking compliments. “They didn’t know how incredible you are,” she whispered against Franky’s ear.  
  
“I don’t feel like it right now,” the brunette confessed.  
  
“And that’s okay. You will again. And we’ll be here to remind you until you do feel like it,” Bridget promised. The two stayed wrapped up in one another, uninterrupted for the first time in ages. A peaceful silence fell over the room until all that could be heard was the gentle little snores of their daughter sleeping peacefully beside them.  
  
  
  
One week later, Bea’s cries came like clockwork through the baby monitor, but before Franky could so much as open her tired lids, Bridget was already turning and kissing her forehead. “I got this one, supermum, go back to bed,” she whispered before slipping out of bed and down the hall. Franky smiled before rolling back over to listen to Bridget’s sweet coos through the monitor and falling back to sleep.


End file.
